1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device having an electrostatic discharge function to prevent damage due to static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, MP3 players, and the like, include a connector for connecting with other electronic devices such as computers, and the like. For example, a portable electronic device may include a USB (universal serial bus) connecting jack, which is a type of a male connector, and a computer may include a USB slot, which is a type of a female connector. When such connectors are connected to each other to exchange signals or the connection is released, static electricity may occasionally occur.
Meanwhile, since the portable electronic devices have been becoming compact and lighter, it is difficult to secure enough ground to discharge such static electricity. Accordingly, the static electricity flows into a main circuit substrate of the electronic device, so that main functions of the electronic device are negatively affected or cause malfunctions to sometimes occur. Accordingly, methods of solving the above-described problems are required.